


ShadowHam

by Stardreamt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Shadowhunters to the tune of Hamilton





	ShadowHam

“In New York you can be a new man”  
Alec became a new man the day he fell in love with Valentine. Valentine became a new man the same way, his own heart merging with Alec’s.

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”  
Clary didn’t listen. She just kept talking and then one day Alec had had enough and murdered her in cold blood.

“I am not throwing away my shot.”  
Alec got down on his knee, ready to shoot his shot. “Will you marry me?” is what he asked Valentine. Valentine’s answer was immediate sobbing and nodding his head yes, of course.

“Raise a glass to the four of us.”  
Alec, Valentine, Simon, and Izzy were on a double date. They danced and sang and cooked together and eventually everyone had a lovely sleepover braiding each other's hair and laughing.

“It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war.”  
Valentine’s crazy ideas were worrying Alec. Valentine wanted war, but Alec, Alec wanted true love.

“Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzlin’ the room.”  
Alec looked at his sister as she walked down the aisle towards Simon. He looked to Valentine, writing in a my little pony notebook. He looked closer and sighed. Valentine was writing more war plans. Alec just wanted a love like his sister had found.

“That would be enough.”  
Alec had finally had enough of Valentine’s schemes. He’d screamed at him all day about his war. Alec wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and not think about war. Alec stormed out into the rainy streets.

“There’s a lake I know… in a nearby park.”  
Alec was crying, stumbling through the streets of New York. The rain was pouring over him and he couldn’t see. He crashed into someone. Magnus Bane looked up in awe. His ex! He was about to get angry when he saw Alec’s crying face.  
“Let’s talk,” Magnus offered. “We can go sit by the lake.”

“A moment alone in the shade.”  
The two sat in the shade of a nearby tree. They talked until morning, reconnecting. In the background, they could hear the fishes in the lake singing softly.

“Who lives who dies who tells your story.”  
In the end, Malec got married and Valentine died of tuberculosis. Rafael lived his best life, singing Justin Bieber till his heart content. He eventually found love in none other than the angel Raziel. Sizzy lived a long and happy life together. And finally, Jace began his career of being a duck wrangler.


End file.
